Gotta run from this
by CaitlinKaran
Summary: Jennifer había dado fin a su relación con Colin y solamente dejo una carta, en la cual plasmo todo lo que su alma le dicto. Llena de flashbacks, Colin tendrá que tomar una decisión y para darle aquella esa decision primero tendrá que encontrarla. #COLIFER
1. Letter

"En cada bandada de palomas, estaré y cada canción que me recuerdes, cantaras. En cada silencio que no esperes, me tendrás. En cada caricia de otras manos llegare. Por todos los besos que faltaron, volveré. Por cada mañana si mis brazos buscaras, en otras mujeres que te amen, estaré y siempre que llores por mí yo llorare.

Colin, mi amor, guarda tu fe que escrito esta, un gran amor no morirá jamás. Yo he de volver y un mundo nuevo veras llegar, no importa cuando, no importa donde, una mañana sé que me encontraras como yo te encontré aquella mañana, no te estaba buscando pero llegaste e iluminaste mi vida, la iluminaste tanto que hoy me duele tener que escribirte esto y sin dudas sé que no es un adiós si no un simple hasta luego amor.

En estos 645 días, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo vos me invitaste a respirar un aire de libertad, quisiera vivir esta ilusión toda la vida de a dos y sé que hay que un cuento para compartir donde se escribe una historia feliz, quisiera tanto mostrarte lo que quiero decir pero realmente no puedo. No puedo seguir haciéndole daño a tu esposa, ella es con la elegiste compartir el resto de tu vida, con ella tienes un hijo esto no es ningún ultimátum, vuelve a Irlanda que tu familia te espera con ellos tienes que ser feliz porque a ellos perteneces.

Bonito mio, no me perdiste, me perdí a mi misma simplemente y si me voy sin un adiós, voy a comprender que sola estoy. Cuantos amores en tu vida encontraras? Esa respuesta es simple, no soy yo, esta en Irlanda, el mundo quizás se vuelva oscuro para mí, morirán noches, lloverán días.

No te lo puedo negar, para vos es mi amor, te di y te doy todos mis sueños, me diste un mundo mejor y no te lo voy negar porque es así. No me podrás ver con tus ojos pero lo harás con el alma, con tu corazón y yo haré lo mismo, simplemente en cada noche te voy a buscar en mis sueños y al despertar no vas a estar. Pero no me queda opción, puede sonar dramático quizás pero lo siento así, perdón pero no puedo vivir con miedo a perderte.

Te amare por siempre y nunca lo dudes, J. "

Colin había leído aquella carta con sus ojos aguados y sus manos temblando. Mierda, mierda y más mierda pensó. Jennifer tenía esa manera única de escribir, escribía tan bonito que dolía, escribía con esa forma poética y delicada, escribía lo que le dictaba el alma.

Las grabaciones de la cuarta temporada habían terminado, Colin volvería en dos semanas a Irlanda con su familia pero había planeado pasar estas dos semanas junto a Jennifer. Sin dudas eso se había cancelado, nadie sabía a donde se había ido porque fue la primera en abandonar el set aquella tarde. La carta estaba en el camarín de Colin, no sabía que hacer, no sabía por dónde buscarla estaba atorado. Podría tomar un vuelo a Los Angeles y esperarla en su casa él tenía las llaves pero y si no iba ahí? Quizás seguía en Vancouver pensó con mucha más claridad.

Y si Jennifer tenía razón en que le pertenecía a su familia en Irlanda? Una vez Emma dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo escapando de las casas hasta que el día que llegara a comenzar a extrañar una y ese sería su verdadero hogar. Colin había dejado de extrañar Irlanda hace tiempo, lo único que lo hacía mantener cabeza y su amor por Helen no era el mismo que tiempo atrás.

La tenía que encontrar como sea…


	2. Escapando

El reloj de muñeca marcaba las 14.02, Jennifer Morrison hacía fila para realizar el check-in en LAX internacional airport con destino a Johannesburgo necesitaba un respiro, desconectarse, necesitaba alejarse. Hacía cuatro días que le había terminada la grabación de la cuarta temporada, cuatro días que había dejado una carta a Colin en la cual se despedida, hacia cinco días que había estado llorando mientras escriba esa condenada carta. La fila avanzaba bastante rápido para ser clase ejecutiva quería viajar cómoda ante todo, mas doce horas de vuelo en clase turista su espalda iba a pedir a gritos un reemplazo.

-Jennifer Morrison- dijo la rubia entregándole los papales a la joven que estaba en el mostrador de South African Airways.

-Cuantos días estará fuera?- Pregunto mientras revisaba los papeles.

-Cuatro semanas de vacaciones- respondió la rubia.

-Lleva objetos electrónicos con menos de un mes de uso?-

-No- volvió a responder la rubia.

-Alguien le dio algo para lleve de obsequio?-

-No- siempre le fastidiaban aquellas preguntas, siempre eran las mismas.

-Lleva objetos punzantes o que se puedan volcar en el bolso de mano?-

-Tampoco- volvió a responder.

-Le pido que suba las valijas de costado aquí- y señalo una balanza. Jennifer las subió para que fuera pesada su única valija, la joven del mostrador coloco las pegatinas con el número de vuelo y los destinos. –Todo está en orden…- espero unos segundos y la impresora comenzó a imprimir tickets azules –Este es para mañana a la mañana con destino a Cape Town – Le entrego un boleto y Jennifer lo guardo en un sobre que tenía- Y este es para ahora- y también se lo entrego –El vuelo saldrá por puerta 14, gracias por elegirnos- Jennifer le dedico una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia aduana.

Camino y tomo las escaleras, en control de aduana se sacó las zapatillas Vans que tenía puesta, quedando descalza, dejo su cartera con la campera de algodón y su reloj que llevaba en la mano en uno de los canastos que había, subió su valija de mano a la cinta transportadora y ahí saco su computadora y el estuche de su cámara de fotos, como la ley decía que lo electrónico tenía que pasar suelto. Paso por el detector de armas y saludo con una sonrisa a los dos policías que había al costado del detector, se acercó a la cinta donde sus cosas ya habían salido para tomarlas y dirigirse al banco más cerca así se podría acomodar todo. Uno de los policías que antes había saludado se acerco a ella

-Disculpame, eres Jennifer Morrison verdad?- La rubia parecía bastante sorprendida

-Si soy yo, Hola- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Soy gran admirador de Once Upon a Time… me pregunto si me podría sacar una foto con usted- dijo un poco nervioso.

-Claro, dime Jennifer por favor- respondió mientras se terminaba de atar las zapatillas, así el policía saco su celular y se sacó una selfie con ella.

-Gracias Jennifer- y le dio un apretón de manos, Jennifer lo volvió volver a su puesto de trabajo mirando su celular mientras sus compañeros se reían.

Despues de Aduana y que le sellaran la salida del país en el pasaporte, dio vueltas y vueltas sin rumbo por el free-shop su vuelo salía a las 17.30 horas. Encontró un dunkin donouts en el cual se compró un latte extra grande con dos donas de chocolate y así se dirigió a la puerta donde embarcaría, tomo asiento para empezar a comer sus donas y tomar su café centro su mirada en sus zapatillas negras

_-Flashback-_

_-Feliz cumple mes- dijo con su voz áspera, mientras Jennifer tenía los ojos cerrados. Ella abrió los ojos frente a su "novio" que sostenía una caja frente a ella, simplemente sonrió y la tomo en sus manos. –Ábrela- al abrirla se encontró con un par de zapatillas negras Vans, como las que usaba Colin diariamente. _

_-Idéntica a las tuyas…- dijo y se rio –Me encantan… gracias amor- le dio un leve beso en los labios y lo abrazo. –Lo mío es una tontería- dijo, se levantó del sillón, camino hacia su guardarropa que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada de la casa, allí tomo una bolsa y volvió al sofá._

_Un poco nerviosa observo como Colin abría el envoltorio, al sacar lo que era un sueter – Me devuelves el sueter que te di hace meses?- Jennifer sonrió y asintió con su cabeza. _

_-Hay algo más- antes de que Colin diga algo. Tomo la manga izquierda del sueter gris y doblo el puño hacia afuera, había un dije en forma de corazón cosido en él._

_-Qué significa?- Colin pregunto sorprendido._

_-Este dije me lo regalo mi mama cuando nací, lo lleve siempre conmigo y ahora quiero que mi corazón este siempre cerca de ti- se lo dijo con la mayor de las sinceridades, mirándole a los ojos sin pestañar. Colin estaba anonado, no sabía que decir porque no había palabras a tal acto para él. La tomo por el cuello y la beso con pasión, un beso salvaje, recargado y lleno de pasión._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su celular "_Llamada entrante de Colin" _decía en la pantalla. La ignoro y volvió a guardarlo en la cartera.

-El vuelo SA 227 con destino a Johannesburgo comienza su embarque por puerta 14- se oyó la voz del alto parlante –Primera clase por favor acercarse – minutos después llamaron a la clase de Jennifer, se dirigió a la fila.

Ya en el avión, saco su ipod y se sentó junto a la ventana le puso play. Una adolescente se sentó junto a ella al principio observo a Jennifer un poco pero después desvió la vista a un libro. No era la primera vez que algún fan se sentaba junto a ella en el avión. Antes de apagar su teléfono decidió enviar un mensaje a su hermana _"Estoy por partir, las amo mucho. Cuida a Ava como si fuera tu hija también. En cuatro semanas te veré, si Colin llama no sabes dónde estoy. Xo, Jen." _Y lo apago.

Su lista de reproducción paso de un tema electrónico a Crying de Aerosmith, rápidamente vino a su mente las veces que la había cantado a los gritos con Colin y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, llevo sus rodillas al pecho y las abrazo comenzó a mirar a la ventana para desviar sus pensamientos pero era imposible sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro y la adolescente le estaba tendiendo un pañuelito descartable.

-Gracias- se limitó a decir Jen.

-Escapando?- Dijo la adolescente.

-Como lo sabes?-

-Me pasa lo mismo cuando lo hago y pasa muy a menudo aunque no en un avión- y sonrió, mientras que Jennifer se limpiaba la nariz. –Me llamo Carolina- pronuncio en español su nombre.

-Jennifer- dijo tratando de formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mal de amores?... Suelo escapar de ellos- y Jennifer asintió. –Ojala se solucionen, sos la salvadora- y Jennifer largo una carcajada –Si, soy fan de Ouat y es re loco que estés sentada al lado mío-

-Es la primera vez que fan me entiende dentro de un avión-

En todo el transcurso del vuelo conversaron, se rieron, compartieron historia, Carolina le pregunto acerca de Ouat y que se sentía ser famosa. La verdad era que Jen era bastante sencilla a pesar de ser una actriz bastante reconocida, de hecho a Jen le agrado mucho la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-A donde vas?- le pregunto.

-A Cape Town- respondió Carolina.

-Igual yo- ambas sonrieron –Y de quien estas escapando?-

-Esta vez de nadie, fui cuando tenía 16 años y realmente tenía muchas ganas de volver… Es tan maravilloso y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?-

-Cuatro semanas y tu?- Lo sentía muy loco, estaba entablando una amistad con una fan.

-Igual… Si aún no tienes hotel, te puedo recomendar al que voy es muy bueno. Allí me hospede cuando fui hace cuánto?- se preguntó así misma- 4 o 5 años-

-Dale gracias-

Cenaron y el transcurso del vuelo se durmieron, pasada unas horas entraron en el cambio de horario era de mañana con un sol radiante. Se despertaron cuando comenzaron a repartir el desayuno el cual consistía en huevos revueltos, dos salchichas y tiras de bacón. Ambas pidieron café, después de que las azafatas se llevaran las bandejas vacias, el piloto hablo.

-Estamos llegando a Oliver Reginald Tambo… Johannesburgo international airport, hora estimada de llegada 9.15hs, la temperatura afuera es de 25 grados centígrados. Comenzamos el proceso de aterrizaje- Las afazatas pasaron controlando que los asientos estuvieran a 90 grados, las mesas plegadas, nada suelto y las ventanas subidas. En el momento que el avión aterrizo la voz del piloto volvió a sonar –Gracias por volar con South African Airways, que disfruten su estadía-

Todos comenzaron a desabrochar sus cinturones, a bajar las valijas de los compartimientos de arriba.

-Espero cruzarte en Cape Town- dijo Carolina mientras se ponía su mochila en los hombros.

-Hey! Vayamos juntas a aduana- le dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa.

-Ok, dale- y le sonrió.

Salieron de aduana donde les controlaron la documentación y el certificado de fiebre amarilla y caminaron por el aeropuerto buscando sus respectivas puertas.

-Mi vuelo es el de las 11.20 – dijo Jennifer un poco nerviosa, no quería parecer pesada.

-Dale es joda?- Jennifer no entendía nada –Mi vuelo es el mismo-

Quizás más que una fan era una compañera de viaje, Jennifer se fue queriendo estar sola y probablemente lo que más necesitaba era alguien. Quizás este viaje se encontraría a sí misma y quizás encontraría a una amiga.

_**Nota: Se que a muchos no le gusta esta historia que no respeto intimidad de ellos pero... acaso no les gusta fantasear con que fuera real? A mi si y por eso lo escribo, al que no le gusta no la lea, es muy fácil y al que le gusta espero sus coments porque la voy a continuar bitches! **_


	3. Promesa

Colin releía una y otra vez aquella carta, la doblaba y la desdoblada prácticamente se la sabia al derecho y al revés, estaba sentado junto a la ventana volando rumbo a Irlanda, al encuentro con su verdadera familia. _"Bonito mío, no me perdiste, me perdí a mi misma simplemente y si me voy sin un adiós, voy a comprender que sola estoy."_ Sola? Ella nunca iba a estar sola, siempre iba a estar a su lado ambos se lo habían prometido.

__FlashBack_ _

_Estaban en la habitación de Colin, desnudos y abrazados. _

_-Sin dudas este fue el mejor sexo de mi vida- dijo la rubia con perspicacia. _

_-Soy un semental lo sé- le respondió Colin y la beso. _

_Ella emitió una leve risa –Olvídate, sos el mejor- y lo volvió a besar. _

_-Haceme una promesa- mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada penetrante que hacía que Jennifer se le ericen los pelos de la nuca. –Que…- y le agrego una larga pausa, sabía que ella era muy impaciente y lo iba a interrumpir- _

_-Qué? Dime!- Y así lo hizo, lo interrumpió. _

_-Que… siempre vamos a estar juntos, pase lo que pase-_

_-Que cursi que sos O'Donoghue- y sonrió, realizo una pausa y volvió a hablar –Siempre- _

_-Siempre?- pregunto Colin._

_-Siempre- respondió Jennifer y sello tal promesa con un beso._

__Fin del FlashBack__

El vuelo había transcurrido tranquilo, Colin no había pegado un ojo en las 12 horas, se había distraído leyendo, mirando películas, tratando de escribir algo para Jennifer o jugando al Candy Crush y todo mientras escuchaba música.

Al llegar a su hogar, Helen se arrojó a sus brazos con suma alegría, le comento que Evan se encontraba durmiendo su siesta. Como era de costumbre su esposa lo lleno de preguntas, le conto lo que había pasado en su ausencia a mitad de la charla Colin le informo que no se sentía bien y que iba a dormir un poco, Helen lo quiso acompañar pero el negó porque necesitaba estar solo; ya acostado en su cama o si se podía llamar así porque la sentía realmente muy incómoda, tomo su teléfono celular y marco el número de Jennifer que lo atendió el contestador corto y volvió a intentar, esta vez la llamada había sido ignorada y le dio el contestador…

-Jen soy yo necesito hablar con vos, te necesito- dijo suavemente procurando que nadie escuchase.

Le mando whattsapps con la esperanza que le contestara en algún momento, bloqueo su celular y apoyo la cabeza en su almohada, no sabiendo cuantos segundos le tomo quedarse dormido. Había dormido toda la tarde, se despertó como a eso de las 10 de la noche con la marca de las sabanas en el rostro y el cachete izquierdo mojado dirigió una rápida mirada a la almohada que también estaba mojada, sin dudas de había babeado mientras dormía.

_Flashback_

-Despierta bello durmiente- escuchando la dulce voz de una mujer. Al ver que no reaccionaba –COLIIIIIIIIIIIIIN- grito lo que hizo que el saltara de un susto en la cama provocando que se despierte.

-Que paso?- dijo con la voz áspera y seca de recién levantado, Jennifer soltó un carcajada al ver su almohada y su cara –De que te estas riendo?- le pregunto con los ojos aun entrecerrados.

-De que has babeado todo- sin poder parar de reír.

-JA JA JA que graciosa sos- dijo con sarcasmo y volviéndose a acostar.

-Dale vago, levántate- le dijo mientras tiraba de un brazo.

_Fin del Flashback_

Sonrió como un bobo al recordar aquel momento, miro su celular y nada de Jennifer, su última conexión fue a las 3 de las tarde así que probablemente estaría ocupada. Escucho una risa infantil que provenía desde la planta baja de la casa, Evan pensó de inmediato, como podría haberse olvidado de su hijo… Bajo con pereza y al verlo tan grande no pudo evitar sonreír y caminar con alegría hacia a él.

-Como esta mi campeón?- mientras lo tomaba en brazos. –Te extrañe tanto hijo- y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Helen miraba la escena –Ojala me hubieses dicho lo mismo- lo quiso decir para ella pero sin embargo pensó en voz alta. Colin se limitó a ignorarla, no se dio cuenta pero no lo hacía de malo, su mente estaba en otro lado y su corazón estaba… roto? Si así se podría decir.

Se pasó lo que quedaba de la noche jugando con su hijo pero su mente estaba a miles de kilómetros de él, se fue a su biblioteca sin cenar, intento llamar pero directamente salto el contestador, le lleno el whatsapps de mensajes como

"Tenemos que hablar."

"Simplemente lo eche a perder todo."

"No sé qué decir."

"Por qué?."

Todos marcaron una sola tilde…. El amor es una promesa, dos personas que se aman, se prometen que juntos tendrán una vida mejor… no alcanza la promesa de uno solo, se necesitan las dos promesas. Nada duele más que una promesa de amor incumplida.

**Perros! He vuelto, como les dije:**

**\- NO LES GUSTA : NO COMENTEN (Porque me la sudan los comentarios de que la borre, besurri)**

**\- LES GUSTA : COMENTENNN! **

**Dejeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen soñar tranquila a la gente con la mente dañada como yo :)**


	4. Revolución

Cuarto día en Cape Town, Jennifer y Carolina habían pedido habitaciones enfrentadas pero pasaban todo el día juntas. Por el día Jennifer se olvidaba por completo de sus problemas y cuando quedaba en la soledad de su habitación, tratando de conciliar el sueño sus problemas regresaban a la eterna batalla en su mente; aquella noche no lograba dormir decidió tomar su computadora y abrir sus mails, entre todos sus mails tenia de su agente, ofertas online y entre ellos había de Colin.

"Hace lo que quieras, pero yo te voy a esperar toda la vida si es necesario. Colin"

Al leer aquello se le hizo un nudo en la garganta…

__FlashBack__

_Estaban dentro del camarín de Jennifer besándose, con desesperación, durante las grabaciones compartían miradas y con ellas se decían todo. Su beso fue interrumpido por el llamado de Helen, Jennifer tomo asiento y oía con atención la conversación de su "amante?", si realmente era su amante, y ella era la tercera en discordia. No había detenido a pensar en que quizás estaría destruyendo a una familia que hacía poco había traído un bebe al mundo o peor se estaba destruyendo a si misma._

_-En que estábamos?- Pregunto Colin sentándose frente a ella. _

_-Tenemos que terminar con esto- dijo seca. _

_-De que hablas?- dijo confundido. _

_-No quiero romper tu familia… No quiero ser la tercera, no quiero esto...- le confesó con cierto tono de impotencia._

_-Y yo te quiero a vos- dijo interrumpiéndola –Nuestro amor es real, mis sentimientos por vos son reales…-_

_-Y como sabes cuándo un amor es real?- interrumpió la rubia. _

_-Simplemente lo sabes- respondió Colin de la manera más natural. –Que sentís cuando nos besamos?- le pregunto a modo de reflexión. _

_-Yo siento que se me acelera el corazón, que mi sangre se enloquece ¿Cómo se frena esta locura?... Porque yo no le quiero hacer daño a nadie- _

_-No, no lo frenas. Simplemente dejas que ocurra- y él sonrió._

_-Hay que terminar con esta locura Colin, no podemos seguir así- Colin en ese preciso momento le tomo la mano. _

_-No se puede, porque nuestro amor es revolución- le confeso -La revolución es como el amor, a veces tarda en llegar, pero cuando llega no se puede frenar- Jennifer nunca lo había odio hablar con tanta pasión –Te da miedo la palabra revolución, porque te suena a algo que va a cambiar tu vida por completo –Sin dudad estaba defendiendo sus ideales –Pero en este caso revolución significa que todo sea como debe ser… La revolución como el amor pone tu vida de cabeza, te cambia, te hace vibrar…y si no sabías, la revolución y el amor se parecen, los dos son una necesidad, te arrasan y te hacen sentir vivo y te puedo asegurar que a tu lado me siento más vivo que nunca- Escucharlo le provoco a Jennifer que algo en su interior se removiera._

_-No me voy a perder esto, no me lo voy a perder- dijo tratando de mantener su equilibrio interno y sin decir más Colin se abalanzo sobre ella. _

__Fin del FlashBack__

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta de su habitación… Era Carolina con dos latas de pringles, m&amp;m y gaseosas.

-Te vi rara… pensé que necesitabas esto- Jennifer sonrió y le habilito el paso a su habitación. Pusieron las cosas sobre la gran cama de la rubia y encendieron la tele, dejaron una película. Al principio la miraron hasta que Carolina decidió interrumpir aquel silencio. –Mal de amores?- pregunto –Todo el mundo los tiene y algunos son peores que otros-

-El mío clasifica en uno de los peores- Contesto la rubia sin pensar, pero en aquella adolescente había encontrado una amiga y nunca la había pasado pero sabía que podía contar con ella.

-Mmmmm- dijo de forma pensativa la castaña –Si no es gay es casado-

-Como sabes que es casado?- pregunto sin pensar Jen.

-Lo supuse- y sonrió, aquella adolescente tenía un rasgo muy particular se ama tanto así misma que a la vez su sentido del humor lograba que hasta el más frio se riese.

-No quería ser la rompe hogares- dijo Jen.

-Y si ya estaba rota?- Indago Caro y era muy buena pregunta.

-Tuvieron un hijo cuando empecé a salir con esta persona- Jennifer no quería decir nombres.

-No me digas que es Colin- le dijo a modo de chiste, lo que Jennifer se puso dura y pálida. Carolina la observo por un momento y luego cayó en la cuenta que de era cierto aquello que había dicho en forma de chiste –Jodeme-

-Como lo sabes?- solo pudo decir la rubia.

-Lo dije jodiendo…-Carolina se tapó la boca con su mano –Te diría que emoción porque todos los fans de ustedes los sueñan juntos y como que ahhhhhh que emoción entendes?... Ahora veo tu cara y tu estado emocional y no es copado- Jennifer no dijo nada solo miraba las sabanas y se formó un silencio, la rubia no podía articular ninguna palabra y Carolina no quería meter el dedo en la herida abierta.

Después de un rato incomodo de silencio Jennifer comenzó a hablar –Todo comenzó como una aventura piadosa, en cuando terminamos de grabar la segunda temporada nos dimos cuenta que ninguno de los dos podía estar sin el otro- hizo una larga pausa –Después de un tiempo me di cuenta de todas las consecuencias que podría traer nuestra relación… Quise terminar con aquella locura y aquel día Colin me dijo que nuestro amor era revolución y con eso pensé que seriamos eternos e invencibles…- Una pequeña sonrisa de melancolía se asomó en su rostro –Pasábamos todo el tiempo posible juntos, junto a él me sentía como una adolescente de nuevo hasta hace un par de días antes de terminar las grabaciones di por terminada nuestra relación porque me hacía daño a mí misma- ya está, Jennifer escupió todo lo que tenía acumulado dentro, respiro profundamente y se sintió tan aliviada –Hace una rato me envió un mail y no quiero prender la red de mi teléfono- abrió su computadora y le mostro lo que hacía rato había leído.

-Te ama- dijo sin pensarlo –Y vos lo amas?- le pregunto.

-Más que a nada en el mundo- contesto y levanto la mirada hacia su amiga.

-Y que estas esperando?- dijo animándola –El amor es revolución… algo ya estaba roto en su familia y más que seguro en vos encontró lo que verdaderamente estuvo buscando toda su vida- No hacía falta que Jennifer le contara sobre la vida de Colin porque Carolina ya la sabia.


End file.
